


Uptight.

by Infared



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief mentions of Ana's death, F/F, Some Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infared/pseuds/Infared
Summary: As far as clubbing went, Fareeha tended to steer clear. Actually, outside of work she didn't particularly feel inclined to do much ofanything, but when Lena sets her mind to something there's no talking her out of it even if it means being hauled out to a shoddy nightclub. However, when she runs into an old friend, she discovers just how much she's been holding back.





	Uptight.

_I should never have come here_ , was a repeating, nagging thought that resurged in Fareeha’s mind each time the large, quite frankly _too fucking big_ speakers blared out a new vibrating tune that had her ears ringing. The air was hot, humid and stale, riddled with the scent of alcohol and regrets set aside for tomorrow morning. Fareeha pushed out a breath, it was so dark in the damn place she could only vaguely make out the shimmering, grinding bodies on the dance floor.

“Oh, don’t be such a goddamned sourpuss, I brought you ‘ere to have fun. Not sit at this bloody bar the whole time.” Lena slurred out, draping a skinny arm around her shoulders. From the way she leaned so heavily against Fareeha’s body and struggled to walk without toppling over, it was clear the younger woman was going to be a recurring point of concern for the rest of the night.

“We can’t all get absolutely wasted, Oxton.” Fareeha mused, offering the pilot her seat. 

“Who’s wasted?” Is’snot me!” 

Fareeha rolled her eyes, gripping the girl’s shoulders and helping her settle onto the stool. “Of course not, my mistake.” She took a sip of her drink, a now flat and watered down beer. This outing had grown disastrous in record time. Lena, on top of being young and reckless, was a lightweight. A winning combination, honestly. And the pair had been in the club for little over thirty minutes and here they were, in the same situation that happened so often Fareeha sometimes swore she was having déjà vu. 

Lena was a friend of course, nothing she did could change how attached Fareeha had grown to the girl, but sometimes she was just downright _stupid_ albeit in an endearing, childish way. They were unalike in the way most people wouldn’t expect them to be, Fareeha mature and responsible for her age and Lena...well Lena was her opposite. 

The subject in question snatched the bottle from her fingers and took a swig. She swirled it’s contents looking as somberly as she could manage at the counter. “I mean it ‘Reeha, we gotta get you out more,” 

“You’ve been saying that for the past three years, haven’t I ‘gotten out’ enough?” She retorted, sweeping her gaze across the perimeter haphazardly. They’d been through this song and dance too many times and yet it always bore the same results, she’d win the little dispute in regards to her “having fun” and then she’d cave in when Lena called, coaxing her to some ridiculous event like tonight. 

“No,” the pilot answered, rather loudly and, just for a moment, Fareeha saw a twinge of some new emotion in her brown eyes that seemed suddenly sober. “I’m just really worried about you, you know? You spend so much time working.” Lena’s eyes then glazed over and she plunged back into her drunken, happy haze. That was new.

“Anyways,” she started, knocking back the beer once more, “ I’m getting us laid tonight.” She grinned before wiping her mouth on the sleeves of her orange pullover. 

“I strongly oppose this idea.” Fareeha responded, grateful for the dim lighting that successfully hid her flustered expression. She had established a reputation among her peers for being a calm, down to earth, rational woman. That reputation was not built upon her inexperience to any and all things sexual. As far as anyone, the sole exception being Lena, was concerned; Fareeha was well seasoned and had most definitely had intercourse. 

“Oh, come _on_ , ‘Reeha. You’re all pent-up and I worked so hard to get you out tonight,” Lena bubbled, the liquor Fareeha could smell on her breath was concerning to say the least. 

“Not happening.” She concluded, crossing her arms and scowling into the distance. Lena groaned loudly, tilting back in the stool in her classic, dramatic fashion. Fareeha placed an open palm on her back before she could tumble onto the grimy floor. “Look, I know, you’re totally into girls, we just gotta find you a suitable…ah, over there!” the pilot turned in her seat to point eagerly at a figure across the room.

“I’m not into _anyone_ , Oxton, and I wish you’d stop-,” Fareeha had followed Lena’s gaze and stopped short when her eyes fell upon a blonde woman, clad in a black pencil skirt and white blouse. Her hips swayed and rocked as she danced, her body moving in such a way that all eyes naturally gravitated towards her form. Fareeha’s breath caught in her throat when she caught a glimpse of the woman’s face and a pair of startlingly beautiful, and familiar, blue eyes locked with her own. _Shit_.

Fareeha was suddenly self-conscious, she looked away from the woman and began to fidget with the zipper of her leather jacket. Surely she was mistaken, she hadn’t seen Angela in years, there was no way in hell that she was in the area. A doctor of her status and social standing, in a club like this? _No way_. Fareeha soothed her frenzied mind by calculating the odds of her old friend being the woman she had seen. It was unlikely. She turned feeling a gaze on her, to see Lena giving her a shit-eating grin. 

“No.” She said, in all seriousness, looking down at her neighbor. Fareeha could see the cogs turning in Lena’s mind and whatever plan she was hatching was no doubt going to shove her out of her paltry comfort zone. 

“We’re gonna talk to ‘er.” the pilot stumbled in her pronunciation of simple words so Fareeha wasn’t entirely sure if talking was a feasible option at the moment. “I think we’ve both had enough excitement for the evening, let’s get you home.” She tugged Lena to her feet hurriedly, wanting to exit the club as fast as physically possible, but without fail, even in her intoxicated state Lena was still just as incorrigible as ever before. She plopped unsteadily back onto the stool, glaring up at Fareeha in child-like rebellion. 

“Lena Oxton, get the _fuck_ up or so help me I will _drag_ you out of this godforsaken nightclub.” She hissed into the pilot’s ear, she could scarcely hear her own voice over the new track that was blasting exponentially louder than before but hoped that her tone was enough to get through Lena’s thick skull. 

“The only woman who’s dragging me anywhere is that cute ginger over there.” She grumbled, shooting a wink over Fareeha’s shoulder to who she could only guess was the aforementioned, _unfortunate_ woman who was the object of Lena’s attention.

Fareeha pinched the bridge of her nose, gritting her teeth. It would cause a scene if she tossed Lena over her shoulder and marched back to their apartment complex, and knowing the girl she would likely throw a fit on her way out. She tucked her thumb nail between her teeth and looked back to the dance floor, but the blonde woman was gone. 

It was a small relief, loathe as she was to admit it, the woman was absolutely gorgeous but Fareeha had seen dozens of eyes watching her from opposite ends of the room. She considered herself outclassed in regards to things like this. “I saw you staring, go talk to her.” Lena murmured, “don’t worry about me, I’ll be busy…” A slow grin spread across her face as she pushed herself off of the stool, and began wobbling over into the crowd with Fareeha’s drink in hand. Fareeha let her go, she was being recalcitrant, or more so than usual, and despite her panic, she couldn’t help the small part of her that wanted to lay eyes upon the blonde once more if only to confirm that she was correct if nothing else.

With her pint-sized headache off to court the timid redheaded wallflower, Fareeha ordered herself a shot of whiskey, tossing it back too quickly. She could hold her liquor better than half of the burly looking men at the bar, but didn’t have anything to prove tonight. 

Her mind traveled back nine years, she was only thirteen, an angry, anti-social ball of hormones. That was until she had met Angela. Her mother worked for Overwatch, a medical research lab that had ties to the military, and often allowed Fareeha to trail alongside her when she had ample amounts of paperwork to be completed. On one of these tedium-inducing evenings, her mother had introduced her to Angela, a _very_ pretty intern that had just begun working under Ana. It only took one short conversation and Fareeha’s cold exterior melted away and she was head over heels for the blonde. She didn’t even know she was sexually attracted to women before meeting Angela, but their five-year age gap wasn’t anything to sneeze at back then. Subconsciously even a lustful, teenage Fareeha knew better than to try anything that would jeopardize their friendship, so she kept her feelings to herself. 

Fareeha liked to keep her past, just that. A distant memory. Seeing Angela again would only bring up the stupidity of her younger self, and although she had nothing but fond memories of her time with the intern, she didn’t want to recreate the thoughts that had sparked in her mind. By now, Angela was an esteemed, decorated doctor and scientist. Her name had been popping up in headlines for the past year and her reputation was blooming. She was… doing well for herself. Fareeha felt honored to have known someone who had grown to become so successful, and due to the twinge of irritation she felt when seeing her name in the papers, maybe a bit jealous. 

Fareeha ordered another beer, to replace the one Lena had made away with, and sipped at it half-heartedly. She should head home before the alcohol started to take its toll, Lena would probably end up going home with some swooning woman and she’d be left at the bar, waiting like an idiot. Her mind was split in two directions, she could escape back to her apartment and hide away for the rest of the night, leaving the pilot (and her chances of seeing the blonde again) behind, or...she could play the responsible adult, and make sure her friend got home safely. 

“Pardon me,” a soft, vaguely accented voice purred into her ear. For a moment Fareeha was back in her mother’s office, standing at the door, bouncing on her heels. She would bite back a grin and pester her mother, asking after Angela, waiting for her to scoop Fareeha into a warm hug and hold her against her chest. 

When she turned to see those clear, watery eyes and tendrils of blonde, sun-kissed hair, Fareeha heard the tell-tale hammering of heart in her eardrums, and for once the music that had been trumpeting all night seemed nearly silent in comparison. She stared into the woman’s eyes, and knew her world had been flipped. 

“Fareeha?” The woman- no _Angela_ asked. There wasn’t any doubt in Fareeha’s mind now. 

“Oh…” was the grandiose word she had managed to articulate. Fareeha had gotten lost in Angela’s eyes and words escaped her. A grin broke out across the doctor’s face and Fareeha felt her face grow uncomfortably warm. 

“Oh dear, I’ve missed you so much!” Angela wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s neck and buried her face into her shoulder. Fareeha stood, awkwardly snaking an arm around Angela’s waist. Had she been younger, more eager, she would have grappled her into a bone-crushing embrace and greeted her with more enthusiasm. She wasn’t a kid anymore, however, and she hadn't seen Angela in years. She was so much more _sensible_. 

Angela pulled away, offering Fareeha a warm smile, which she returned with her practiced tight-lipped one that bordered on a grimace. “You’ve grown! Ah, you’re so much taller than me now.” Angela giggled, and it was true, the doctor’s head barely reached Fareeha’s collarbone now. It was something rather insignificant but Fareeha took comfort in noticing it for whatever reason. 

“Yeah, I guess I am.” She bit the inside of her cheek, she wanted to leave, run as far from the nightclub and Angela as possible. This, whatever she was feeling about the blonde, was starting to bother her and she needed to retreat home, grab Lena and book it back down to their development as fast as their legs would carry them. But that wasn’t the responsible thing to do, and Fareeha knew it. 

“How’ve you been? I haven’t heard from you since...Overwatch.” The doctor’s voice lowered near the completion of her sentence, her tone growing pained. _I don’t need your pity_. 

“It’s been alright. I’m...I’m fine, Angela.” Fareeha answered the unspoken question. Overwatch had gone down in a blaze of undignified glory, and taken her mother along with it. That was irrelevant now. She was over it, and wished people would stop repeatedly trying to console her. “Anyway, I would think you’d be out, bringing about world peace. What’re you doing here?”

“Oh, Fareeha,” She sighed so heavily Fareeha could nearly taste the sweetness of her breath, “I needed a break. Away from the laboratories, the offices, the _press. Mein Gott_.” Her Swiss accent made its full appearance, a rare occurrence for the doctor, as far as Fareeha could remember. That voice had echoed through the halls of Overwatch, as she and Fareeha had chattered on and on with wide grins and bright eyes. 

She nodded in acknowledgement, and stuffed her hands in her pockets. She _needed_ to leave. “What about you? I heard you were working for Helix now? That’s amazing Fareeha.” 

“Mhm.” 

“You must have quite a bit on your plate then, I hope you’re not working too hard.” 

“I do what needs to be done. That’s all.”

Suddenly, Angela perked up and stared at Fareeha, “We should get back in touch, seeing you again reminds me of all the fun we used to have, no?” 

“Of course,” Fareeha said. _Damn it all_. Angela gripped Fareeha’s hand tugging her closer, “Before all of that, why don’t you dance with me, liebling?” There was that word, she’d been called that far too many times. Without really realizing it, Fareeha flinched away, pulling her wrist from Angela’s grip. The doctor shot her a puzzled look, one that caused Fareeha to freeze up.

“What’s wrong?”

_I need to be home. I don’t want to remember you. I’m not a child anymore. I hate the way you’re making me feel. Please let me go. I’ve got work in the morning. I-_

“I don’t dance.”

Angela stared for a moment, then burst out into a fit of delicate laughter, the sound was unintentionally soothing and would have been contagious if Fareeha wasn’t so enthralled by the beauty of it. “Fareeha, you don’t have to be _good_ at dancing. It’s just about-”

“At all. I don’t dance at all.” _I_ won’t _dance_. 

Angela looked away, she was crestfallen. Fareeha was more attuned to the doctor’s vibes than she was to her own, something she despised. “Oh...” _Fuck this_.

“I-I’m sorry. I’ve got to get my friend home.” Fareeha could feel a stampede of rampaging emotions steadily making their way through her heart. The air was too hot, Fareeha felt beads of sweat rolling down her neck. She couldn’t look Angela in the eye, this was all too awkward. 

“The small, brown-haired girl you were sitting next to?” The blonde asked in a softer voice. “Yes. That would be her.” Angela risked a glance up at her, “She left with another woman a few minutes ago.” 

“Ginger?”

“Yeah.”

_Fuck_.

“Fareeha?” Angela stood on her toes to whisper into Fareeha’s ear, which sent an involuntary shiver down her spine. She didn’t have a chance to respond before she felt fingers running up her sides, causing her to almost double over. Fareeha squirmed, but Angela’s digits still probed and prodded lightly. She couldn’t stop a coarse laugh from escaping her lips. Her eyes began to water as Angela tickled her, and her laughter grew louder, still overshadowed by the thumping music. A few glances were tossed their way and Fareeha grew increasingly embarrassed of being seen in such a state. 

“E-Enough!” She barked out through involuntary giggles. Angela took her hands away, beaming at Fareeha contentedly. Fareeha straightened herself up, her usual scowl settling back and an unusual warmth in her cheeks along with it. “I’m sorry, darling, it’s just…” she looked at Fareeha with something akin to pity “you looked entirely too serious.” Fareeha flushed, she had outgrown Angela by nearly a foot, why did it still feel like she was being looked down upon? She quickly grabbed a nearby napkin and produced a pen from her pocket. A few quick scribbles and she had jotted down her number, she held it out to Angela and gathered the rest of her dignity. 

“Be seeing you, Dr. Ziegler.” She turned to leave, Lena would be alright. Probably. Fareeha honestly didn’t care much anymore, she just wanted as much distance between her and everyone else as possible. 

“Fareeha! Wait.” 

Fareeha did not wait. Her feet seemed to move on their own carrying her outside, and she knew it was rude and she also knew that she had no logical reason not to stay with Angela. But more than all of that, she knew she couldn’t stand to regress. She needed to move forward, never back. Falling for Angela again was the biggest step back she could take.

_...What?_

“ _Fareeha_ , I asked you to wait.” Angela fisted her hand into the back of Fareeha’s jacket, forcing her to a halt. She turned. Staring at the blonde who was clutching a beautiful white overcoat to her chest. “Is there something you need from me?” Fareeha asked snappishly. This was getting to be all too much for her. She shouldn’t get upset like this, but Angela had her on edge. 

Angela frowned, her lips pursing ever so slightly in what could almost be described as a pout. “We haven’t seen each other in _five years_ , Fareeha. You and I were close, and I was and am sorry that I couldn’t reach out to you during that time. God knows you needed a friend, but I would think the time we did spend together was enough to convince you that I _cared_ about you.”

She paused and narrowed her gaze, “I wasn’t aware that things had changed between us. I figured you might be at least a little happy to see me again.” 

Fareeha didn’t have the words to describe the frustration of not being able to explain herself. She couldn’t. Verbal communication was one of those skills she would never be able to fully harness. Her chest heaved, and she looked desperately at the doctor, hoping she would be able to hear the things she wouldn’t say.

“I’m not a child, Angela. I just wish you’d stop treating me like one.” 

_I didn’t just say that_.

Angela’s face was passive as she closed the distance between the two of them. Fareeha trembled as she got closer, mostly because she wasn’t sure what Angela was going to do. There was purpose behind each step she took and maybe that scared Fareeha because the certainty with how she held herself was dominating, and Fareeha wasn’t about to challenge that. 

She gripped the collar of Fareeha’s jacket and pulled her down so she was inches away from a pair of unreadable blue eyes. She saw her own reflection in the doctor’s pupils and vaguely wondered if she could ever recall being this close to another person within the last five years.

By this point Fareeha was ready for quite a few things, the main ones being: A hard slap, a reprimanding whisper, to be shoved away into the street or to be kicked in the gut. 

What she was _not_ ready for, however, was Angela’s lips to come crashing against her own. 

Fareeha let out a surprised squeak, she was too shocked to really return the gesture and instead opted to let her jaw go slack while Angela slipped her tongue into Fareeha’s mouth. Her mind ceased to process and her breathing had become manual. Angela tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and broke their contact, even she was breathless. 

“You’ve never been good at telling me what you really want Fareeha. That’s fine, don’t speak. _Show me_.” 

“Huh?”

Angela smirked at her then, caressing her face with a hand while the other held fast on her collar. She trailed her thumb along Fareeha’s tattoo right beneath her eye. 

“Kiss me, liebling.” _Ah_. A direct order was really all Fareeha was capable of understanding at the moment, she complied in an ungraceful, maybe even sloppy, fashion. Their kiss was messy and uncoordinated, Fareeha was conscious of Angela’s dominance, although she was superior to her in this instance, she was letting Fareeha have control. Fareeha was unfamiliar with kissing, and her inexperience showed in each clicking of teeth or her overly eager tongue which seemed to wander on its own. Angela guided Fareeha’s fumbling hands to her waist but pressed a finger to her lips, separating them once more.

“Not here.” She whispered, her tone husky and strained. The doctor glanced worriedly at passing people and cars on the road. To be perfectly frank, Fareeha couldn’t give a shit about anyone that saw them, her mother could rise out of her grave and happen across them and Fareeha was ninety percent sure she wouldn’t bat an eye. She was, however, aware that Angela frequently made public appearances, and although she wasn’t the most recognizable figure there was still a chance of some passing journalist wandering by and catching a glimpse of them together intimately. The rumors someone could gather from that…

“Alright.” Fareeha agreed, straightening her posture and fixing her collar. She tried to play it cool, leading Angela back to her apartment with a faux confidence in her step, but knew that she was being seen through. She could practically feel Angela’s grin from behind her and nearly tripped over her own laces on her way up the steps of her building. 

Her keychain was suddenly one of the most intricate puzzles in existence, and the uncontrollable shaking of her hands made it all the more difficult to locate her room key. With a loud clang, the collections of metal fell to the floor, echoing across the foyer. “Shit,” Fareeha swore aloud, bending to grab her keys, but Angela’s hand shot out and retrieved them instead. 

“I see some things just don’t change,” she remarked, twirling the keys around her index finger. “You’re as clumsy as ever.”

“Give me those,” Fareeha growled, reaching for her keychain with a pair burning ears. 

“Ah... say please~.” Angela teased, repeating an old phrase from whenever Fareeha would reach for any of the doctor’s belongings in her youth. The memory made her cringe now and if there were a better way to show Angela she had grown, she couldn’t think of it. Leaning in closer she wrapped her fingers around Angela’s wrists and spun her so she was pressed against the wall outside of her apartment. 

“I said,” Fareeha whispered coarsely into her ear, “Give. Me. My. Keys.” She slid a leg in between Angela’s thighs, making her skirt ride up enough to give anyone who ambled by an unsparing view. 

Angela let out a small gasp and gently pressed her wrist against Fareeha’s grip so she would release it and dropped the keychain into her open palm. 

“Good girl.” Fareeha purred, but caught herself and stopped. It was unlike her to be responding to an advance like this, which only went to show how much of an effect Angela had on her. Fareeha retreated a few paces to click her key into place and swung the door open. After she had flipped the lightswitch on, and Angela had made her way inside, Fareeha felt the blonde’s body rubbing against hers and a kiss more passionate than their previous ones engulfing her senses. 

She stumbled backwards, grunting into the kiss as her back hit the marble of her countertop. Angela entangled her fingers into Fareeha’s hair, biting at her lower lip. The taller woman tilted her head, giving herself more access to the blonde’s mouth. She registered that any plans she had of spending this night alone had been demolished and, perhaps, everything she had worked towards becoming after Overwatch’s downfall had seen the same fate. She deepened their contact, resting her hands on Angela’s ass in a bold move she didn’t hesitate in making. 

Angela moaned, sending a vibration through Fareeha’s lips, she gave a gentle squeeze, wondering how far she would be able to push the doctor. Right now she had the illusion of power being tossed above her head, Fareeha didn’t want that illusion; she wanted Angela’s submission, it was something she had quietly yearned after for years.

Fareeha broke away to trail kisses down Angela’s neck, nipping and sucking on the unmarked skin around her collarbone. She made sure the shorter woman would be bruised by the morning, and the thought offered a giddy feeling. Angela cocked her head to the side, urging Fareeha on, she noticed how the doctor had begun to shake and bite back whimpers, filing Angela’s neck away as one of her weak points for future notice. 

Fareeha’s hands pressed Angela closer, bringing her waist and the doctor’s together as she ground her hips suggestively against the layers of fabric cloaking Angela’s sex. Angela stifled a groan and gripped Fareeha’ shoulders, clinging onto her as Fareeha felt the blonde’s legs wobble beneath her. Despite her efforts, Fareeha was starting to lose herself to the thoughts of taking the doctor to bed. Fantasizing about her when she was younger was one thing, to actually be _fucking_ her was another experience entirely. Her virginity felt almost branded to her forehead, and it did a number on her confidence, although Fareeha tried to compensate with quick movements.. 

_Had Angela had her first time yet? Had someone else touched her_? The idea caused Fareeha to growl and nearly break the skin on the doctor’s sensitive neck. For all intensive purposes, Angela was hers tonight. No one else mattered so long as it was Fareeha who had her pinned to the bed this evening. 

“Fareeha?” Angela asked, tightening her grip on the taller woman’s shoulders. Fareeha glanced up at the blonde and saw her flushed cheeks and cherry lips, swollen from rough kisses. She felt an encroaching urge to simply take her there upon the countertop but wasn’t sure if it would be the most comfortable position for either of them. 

“B-Be gentle...won’t you?” She added on shooting Fareeha a look of mock innocence, as she turned her face away from the taller woman with a show of theatrics. 

Fareeha knitted her brows, scooping Angela into her arms while clutching her lover by the waist. The doctor gave a yelp of surprise instinctively wrapping her arms around Fareeha’s neck and eventually letting out a nervous giggle. Fareeha carried Angela to her bedroom, stumbling and tripping on the edge of the mattress, sending her and Angela sprawling into the sheets. A fit of laughter from both of the women ensued, Angela pulling Fareeha to straddle her and placing a kiss to her forehead. 

“That outfit is spectacular,” Fareeha commented, nodding her head towards the doctor’s body. 

Angela broke out into an even wider grin, “Fareeha, dear, please don’t-”

“I think, though, it would look far better on the floor.” Angela visibly cringed, while Fareeha made a strong effort to keep a straight face. 

Deciding to refocus her attention to the pronounced heat between her legs, Fareeha made a show of sitting up and slipping out of her jacket, shirt, and bra tossing the articles of clothing over her shoulder. She wasn’t seductive by nature, but grasped the basic concept of attempting to saturate her actions with as much sex appeal she could muster. Angela watched in earnest, and Fareeha could see that she was enjoying the side of the woman that had otherwise been concealed for years. Already she had crossed over a number of Fareeha’s boundaries, set in place to bolster the image of her serious mentality. 

Fareeha was zealous in helping Angela out of her blouse, nearly shredding the doctor’s clothing when she couldn’t get it off within an adequate time frame. Angela also allowed her to struggle with the clasp of her bra for three frustratingly long minutes before snickering and undoing it with ease. Fareeha’s dog tags clicked together as she leaned forward, using one hand to massage the doctor’s breast and the other to help her keep her balance as she took a peaked nipple into her mouth. Angela arched her back, letting out an unrestrained cry, and Fareeha found herself longing for more of the melodious, lewd sounds. She bit down tenderly, cautious in the action and glancing up at Angela’s expression. All Fareeha found was the blonde’s eyes fluttering shut, her mouth slightly ajar and a gasp escaping from her lips. Fareeha smirked, using her hand to perform less delicate ministrations, pinching Angela’s other nipple and mimicking the pressure her teeth provided.

“...’R-Reeha,” Angela mewled, lifting her hips off of the mattress and making contact with Fareeha’s. Her voice was broken and shaky, Fareeha was unable to tell if she was exaggerating for effect or if it was a genuine reaction. She hummed in response, shifting her free hand teasingly down Angela’s side, creeping lower until she was working her fingers underneath the pencil skirt. 

Angela suddenly shot forward, knocking Fareeha off-balance and sending her face first into the doctor’s soft breasts. She felt herself flush, which seemed ridiculous at this point. Angela was tugging at the taller woman’s pants, and when Fareeha quirked a brow at her, she simply mumbled “I needed these off.” Fareeha allowed herself to be forcibly dragged out of her clothing, and then resumed her lust driven endeavor; tending now to Angela’s waist. She slowly pulled the skirt down the blonde’s thighs, peppering kisses along each new inch of exposed skin.

Angela kicked the skirt from off of her ankles, leaving Fareeha with a stunning view of her womanhood. She wasn’t aware, up until that point, that her breathing was ragged with excitement. Fareeha looked to Angela for reassurance, hovering her hands above the waistband of her panties. 

“Go on,” Angela encouraged her softly.

“I-I’ve never done... _this_ before.”

“I know.”

“I mean not at all, like ever.”

“I know.”

Fareeha flushed, it was off-putting how much Angela was able to tell about her just from being reunited for such a short time. Although, in hindsight, she had always been attentive to her and just generally adept at reading people. Not that it was any less of a blow to her ego. She tentatively slid her fingers into the doctor’s panties, biting back a startled gasp when she discovered how wet she was. Angela turned her face away from Fareeha, and from the moonlight filtering through the window, she could see her cheeks turning a shade of bright pink. 

“You’re wet.”

“...I know.”

Fareeha tucked her digits underneath the lacing, pulling down the garment until she was able to properly see the blonde curls of Angela’s sex. She lifted Angela’s hips so that she could get a better angle on the blonde before continuing, the doctor spread her legs and preemptively intertwined her fingers within Fareeha’s hair. Angela’s scent rivaled the alcohol in its intoxication of the taller woman, and Fareeha nuzzled closer to her, timidly tracing circles around her inner thigh. Without much thought, Fareeha’s tongue lapped up the slick that had coated her entrance, savoring the bittersweet taste of the doctor.

Angela’s hand shot up to cover her mouth, and the fingers in her hair forced Fareeha’s head closer. Inspired, Fareeha teased her tongue along Angela’s folds and the doctor rewarded her with a sputtering of whimpers, she hadn’t pegged Angela as the vocal type, but it seemed she had much to learn about the blonde’s sexual habits. She trailed her tongue around Angela’s entrance, and teased everywhere she wasn’t needed. An experimental finger circled around her tightening sex and she could hear Angela whining at her with desire and frustration. 

“D-Don’t tease, Fareeha”

_I’m going to tease._

Fareeha brushed her tongue ever so slightly over Angela’s clit, knowing full well how infuriating she was being in her defiance. The doctor’s slender frame twitched and a loud groan echoed through the room. 

“ _Fareeha_!” 

The taller woman chuckled at the blonde’s complaining. A part of her enjoyed seeing Angela crumble beneath her, reduced to a shaking mess. There was, however, a more rational side to her that just wanted to pleasure the doctor lovingly in a way that was befitting of her childhood crush. Fareeha was still toying with either idea. 

“Keep still,” Fareeha whispered, well aware that was a near impossible task. Angela glared daggers at her with flushed cheeks and Fareeha couldn’t help finding the sight adorable. She pressed a digit to Angela’s entrance, and it slipped in with little resistance, so she added another. The doctor clenched her thighs around Fareeha while a moan flowed through her ears. 

Fareeha thrust her fingers deeper, fascinated by the reactions Angela produced in response to the motion. She paused for a moment before sitting up straighter and breaking their contact, removing her two slick fingers from Angela’s sex. Angela began to whimper in need, but Fareeha hushed her, guiding her hand away from her mouth and to her side while she began to remove her own bra and a pair of thoroughly soaked boyshorts. Angela eyed her unabashedly, reaching to cup Fareeha’s breasts while whistling appreciatively. 

“Mein Gott, du bist gewachsen.” Fareeha looked on in bewilderment but Angela only winked at her without offering any actual translation. With a hint of sheepishness, Fareeha ground her now exposed pussy against Angela’s, arching her body at the bliss the friction sent her into. She grinded against the doctor eagerly, releasing a volley of her own breathless moans while Angela clawed at her back. Fareeha was not anywhere close to being fluent in German but was able to identify the words Angela was spouting as profanities that had Fareeha had heard long before. Their bodies moved together in a gradual synchrony, Angela lifting her hips to meet Fareeha’s as she pressed their cores together in a motion that was nearly overstimulating.

An unfamiliar heat began to develop in Fareeha’s abdomen and it seemed to slowly spread until she couldn’t think straight. She felt her heart beginning to pound against her ribcage and drown out her hearing. A trembling breath forced its way from her and she grew anxious, the feeling was intense in a way she hadn’t been anticipating. Fareeha couldn’t quite stop her body from moving, and she felt involuntary tears beginning to cloud her vision. 

“A-Angela…” she called out, the doctor cooed unintelligible sentences at her, running a hand soothingly along her spine. Fareeha felt her body relax although she still quivered subconsciously. 

A few more ungraceful movements of her hips and Fareeha was sent sprawling over the edge, crying out Angela’s name while the latter was less dignified in her orgasm, leaving red nail marks down Fareeha’s back and guaranteeing the couple a noise complaint in the morning. Fareeha leaned down and kissed the doctor, letting her taste herself on the taller woman’s lips in a fit of ecstasy. 

She lifted herself from atop Angela, rolling over and settling down beside her with a huff. For a few minutes neither woman spoke a word, they simply relished in the afterglow while their breaths mingled together. The hum of the air conditioner and gentle creaking of the bedpost filled the silence, which Fareeha could sense was heavy with unspoken words. She wished that Angela was more readable. Their time tonight was, on her end, one of the most genuinely enjoyable experiences she had been able to have since....since Angela had left. There was a connection to be made there but Fareeha’s hormone driven brain was unable to clearly figure out exactly what it was. Maybe she didn’t need to understand the inner workings of every thought she had. 

She shuffled closer to Angela’s form, who had her back to Fareeha, and wrapped her arms around the doctor, pulling her close and burying her face into the soft tresses of her blonde hair. Angela stiffened for a moment, then relaxed against Fareeha’s body, letting out a sigh. 

“How’d you know?” Fareeha asked, her voice muffled by the doctor’s hair. 

“Know what?”

“That I wanted you. Even though I was pushing you away.”

Angela hummed in thought and Fareeha could feel her turn in her arms to face her. She smiled wistfully, her blue eyes still glazed over. 

“It would be hard to notice, for anyone who doesn’t know you, but you always get especially uptight around the people you consider closest to you.” She stroked a strand of Fareeha’s hair behind her ear. “Not your usual, unnecessarily stoic self, but more defensive. You still like to pretend you don’t have anything or anyone you love.” She laughed, snuggling closer.

“Just like some silly teenager.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this is my first published fic and it was more or less a test drive to figure out my writing style. I apologize for any mistakes although I did try to do some simple cleanup following the draft. I had a bit of trouble writing this one and I think you can sort of see how I became indecisive along the way, so I'm also sorry if that threw you off. However, I'm relatively new to writing and I hope to improve with time. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
